As The Death God Dictates
by Raphael Van Halen
Summary: ¿Quieres volver allá arriba, al mundo de los vivos? -dijo la muerte, regodeándose- yo te lo concederé...si a cambio, me traes el alma de Clow.


**As the Death God Dictates**

**I**

**La ilusión de la muerte**

**-----------**

¿Ilusión de la muerte? ¿O vivir engañado?

Mientras el hombre ha alcanzado lo que descaradamente se llama el "pináculo de la civilización", ha olvidado muchas cosas. Curiosamente, todas esas cosas de una u otra forma tienen que ver con aquello que nos definió en algún momento, y que dejamos de lado por cosas que…bueno, que no importan al final.

La posición social.

El dinero.

El trabajo.

¿Ven? Uno se preocupa por cosas que definen su vida…pero que al momento de sentir el frío toque del emisario, cuentan exactamente para lo mismo. Para nada. Porque tal como lo dice el glorioso reloj de Edmond Dantes, _Mors certa, Hora incerta._

Ahora... ¿que si da miedo? ¿Cómo no iba a dar miedo? Si hay algo que aterra a un sólido hombre de acero que haya nacido en las postrimerías del siglo XX, o en los albores del XXI, es lo que llamamos la incertidumbre. La incertidumbre es tener una grieta mientras que, por otra parte –en teoría– no debería haberlas. Morir es algo imposible de responder, por cuanto no sabemos exactamente _qué es_. No ha nacido el primer Einstein que se atreva a definir qué hay más allá de las turbulentas aguas del Estigia, excepto aquel loco que fue tocado por un relámpago, y quince millones de voltios después, dijo haber visto "el túnel".

Bueno, haciendo honor a la verdad, yo no veo un túnel ni una luz brillante. Más parece una sala de espera. Si esto es una parodia de lo que los católicos y fervientes creyentes llaman "el juicio final", caramba, viví engañado toda mi vida. Hubo un Dios que en efecto registró cada metedura de pata y cada buena acción. Espero que el balance sea bueno, porque sino…bueno, ¿a quién le gusta la idea de pasar una eternidad de tormento?

¿Que por qué pienso esto?

Es fácil. Tan fácil, que no quiero responder. Ni siquiera deseo pensarlo, por cuanto me aterra aceptarlo.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí. Si una hora, o un día, o un minuto.

O toda mi vida.

Así que lo diré, solo una vez más. Creo que acabo de morir.

Y si no, muy lejos no debo estar. Son por estas cosas que odio ser humano. Arrepentirme de lo que no hice –justo cuando no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo– es lo que me hace dar patadas mentales como un poseso. Y, aunque no lo crean, todavía _puedo_ dar patadas mentales. Mi cabeza funciona como si acabase de salir de un día normal de trabajo.

La diferencia…bueno, ustedes entienden.

**-----------**

-¿Sakura?

La voz se perdió entre la blancura de los pasillos. Ella odiaba los hospitales de manera somática. Los odiaba, porque le recordaban todo lo que la muerte le había arrebatado: primero fue su madre…

…Pero el que se atreviera a poner sus vacíos ojos sobre _él_, de toda la maldita raza humana, con tantos hombres que merecían morir y de la peor forma, era un abuso. Abuso que, por otra parte, se compensaba con una visión más bien optimista de las cosas. Por eso no podía creer, ni asimilar, que veía su cuerpo que fue tan vital y vigoroso…siendo transgredido por tubos, sus ojos cerrados y perdidos, y esa cama parodiando al féretro que felizmente nos espera cuando exhalemos nuestro último aliento.

La muerte rondaba el edificio. Ella no definía muy bien si era por un tema de psicosis sin desarrollar o era porque realmente el emisario venía, tomándose su tiempo, para llevarse lo que quedaba de él.

Ella era maga. La heredera de Clow, por todos los potes de helado del mundo. Iba a patearle el culo a la muerte con tal de defenderlo y, tal vez luego, pedirle que no se lo llevara todavía. El perderlo podría probar ser difícil de superar.

Pero Mei Ling pensaba, muy erradamente, que llevaba demasiado aquí. Solo llevaba…

Bueno, dos días. No es como si no los valiera.

¿Y si se llegaba a morir? Su heroica defensa de Syaoran-casi-muerto iba a quedar en eso.

En nada.

Porque Sakura sabe, como todos, que cuando la hora llega, no hay nada que hacer. Contra el heraldo no hay Clow que valga.

Ni magia que pueda.

-Sakura, podemos volver en un rato –murmuró Mei Ling– debes ir a descansar. Todos debemos hacerlo.

Volví la cabeza, para darme cuenta que hasta Eriol y mi hermano (¿¡Mi hermano!?) estaban aquí.

Accedí.

Me acerqué, y acaricié su rostro, tan marmóreo como las baldosas del piso.

No debiste haber corrido con lluvia, querido. Supongo que la culpa fue mía por decirte que te apresuraras.

**-----------**

Supongo que esto es lo que parodian en algunas series de televisión. Carajo, si hasta en la otra vida he estado haciendo fila.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro una puerta se abre, con un leve crujido de la madera; nadie me lo dice, pero siento en el aire la tácita invitación: "entra".

Entro, y dentro del recinto lo único que veo es un mueble cuya semejanza con un escritorio se me hace hasta de comedia. Hay una esfera azulada de cristal en el medio, y en el aire parece danzar, con bastante soltura, mucho incienso. Un incensario invisible hacía la atmósfera densa…y fantasmagórica. Luz de ninguna parte iluminaba un cuarto que era, por momentos, espantosamente oscuro; ni siquiera en mis pesadillas más vívidas, cuando era un niño, emulaban el espanto que me inspiraban los rincones oscuros de este lugar.

-Así que tú eres Syaoran Li…–murmuró una voz venida de los malhadados rincones oscuros. Mi corazón latió cada vez más despacio, y yo, seguía agonizando del puro terror.

Sin saber en qué momento, se vio sentado, como un niño castigado que es enviado donde el director. Ahí estaba, lo sabía.

Era la muerte. LA-MISMÍSIMA-MUERTE, por todos los barriles de cerveza de Alemania.

Y, caramba, que humana se veía. Lo único que veía era su manto negro, oscuro y danzante con un brillo venido de ninguna parte.

-Huy –respingó la figura, viendo fijamente su esferita de cristal dentro de lo que podría considerarse un gesto miope– te me has adelantado bastante, muchacho– levantó sus ojos, vacíos y con unas ojeras tan marcadas que parecía hablar con una calavera parlante– ¿qué ha sucedido?

Por mi cabeza instantáneamente pasaron imágenes repetitivas de mi vida al frente de la unidad de banca de Inversión de Hong Kong, parte del grupo familiar…las peleas con Sakura, la "pérdida de encanto" en nuestra relación por culpa del trabajo a pesar de que lo hice, más o menos, por hacerla feliz y que no le faltara nada…

Excusas baratas, lo sé. Pero me gustaría que alguno de ustedes, allá afuera, dijera que no hace lo propio por sus adorados parientes. Y, bueno, necesitaba excusarme de alguna manera frente a la figura que me miraba sin parpadear.

No sabría cómo describir la sensación que me carcome en este momento, pero créanme, está lejos de ser un orgasmo. Estoy lívido de miedo.

-Bueno…siendo que te adelantaste como cuatro décadas a tu deceso, tendré que ponerte con todos esos buenos para nada a flotar en el Estigia –dijo la figura, recostándose en lo que parecía ser el espaldar de un gigantesco diván y señalando hacia donde debía estar el legendario río del inframundo– velo así como un aplazamiento. En cuarenta años tendrás tu juicio…uno que, por otra parte, va a ser bastante divertido de observar.

Yo tragué plomo. Ni bien la muerte dio su dictamen, las imágenes de todos mis conocidos pasaron a la velocidad del relámpago frente a mí. Y fue ahí, EN ESE MOMENTO, cuando todo comenzó. La aventura más extraña de mi vida como mago.

Como persona. Como hombre de familia.

-Aguarda un minuto…–volvió a mirar fijamente la esfera de cristal y un gesto de sorpresa mezclada con repudio cruzó sus facciones.

A mí, francamente, no me gusta mucho ese cóctel. Imagínense mi cara cuando vi que el famoso _Grim Reaper_ me miraba así.

-Tú no tendrás nada que ver con ese mago bueno para nada Clow Reed, ¿verdad? –preguntó, con un cambio en su tono de trabajador raso de oficina de impuestos de la honorable República Popular China a una deidad que hervía en su muy justa ira–¿VERDAD?

-Ahm…Ehm…Es mi…"ancestro" –respondí, sin mayor respaldo que mi propia desazón ante lo que podía convertirse en mi estadía en la galería más honda del averno.

Un minuto de silencio. Y un golpe sobre la mesa pareció equiparar el sonido de un trueno que bien pudo haber caído a dos pasos de mí.

-Maldito mago, ¿¡CÓMO SE HA ATREVIDO!? –rugió la muerte, levantándose y manoteando al aire– ¡AÚN SE ATREVE A MENEAR SU PUTREFACTO TRASERO POR EL MUNDO DE LOS VIVOS! ¡SE BURLA, SE BURLA DE MÍ EL MUY DESGRACIADO…!

Yo, parpadeé. Entendía menos con cada instante que pasaba. Y, además, francamente esperaba que me dijera de un momento "¡Te me vas derechito para el infierno, insecto!"

Y la perorata de la muerte seguía. Yo seguía muy quieto en mi lugar, temeroso de que un movimiento mal calculado acabara con lo que hasta el momento era una muy tranquila estancia en la eternidad.

Hasta que pareció recordar que yo estaba ahí, muy tieso y muy majo. Y sus facciones volvieron a cambiar, sonriendo de una manera tan…_tan_ espantosa que creo que estuve muerto por otros quince segundos.

-Dime, _Syaoran…_¿quisieras volver al mundo de allá arriba? –arrulló, sonriendo macabramente– ¿verdad que sí?

Yo exhalé un exánime "sí". Y hubo una sonrisa de esas difíciles de entender. Como cuando la chica linda de la barra te mira y te sonríe tanto así que te confunde y te deja loco.

-Te tengo un trato, querido muchacho…–volvió a sonreír, como un gato jugando con la comida por el simple hecho de darse gusto– yo te doy tu libertad…pero tú harás algo por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo asentí. Y ahí me di cuenta que, sin importar los años de experiencia negociando préstamos con más ceros que el número de átomos en el universo, uno cae siempre por los errores más básicos. Este caso, por supuesto, no era la excepción a la regla.

-Yo te libero…y tú, a cambio, traerás a Clow Reed ante mí.

Yo, literalmente, sentía que acababa de pasarme mi espada directo por la garganta. ¿A Clow? ¿Quería a Eriol aquí, en mi lugar?

-¿A Clow? ¿Quieres a Eriol Hiragizawa?

-Oh, disculpa mi falta de delicadeza al no aclarártelo…quiero el alma de Clow, pero la quiero completa –dijo sin sonrisas, más como un amo que ordena a su esclavo– **tú vas a traerme a Eriol Hiragizawa…y a Fujitaka Kinomoto. **

Por todo el oro de China.

-Pero…pero…–mi cabeza luchó desesperadamente por encontrar una razón que llegó– Eriol es _Clow_…y yo, bueno, soy un mago del promedio. Ni hablar de sus guardianes, y la misma Sakura que protegería a su padre contra cualquier cosa…

La figura de negro me miró. Meditó un segundo…

Y luego sonrió macabramente.

-Infortunadamente tienes mucha razón, muchacho…–su mano nudosa me indicó para que me acercara– por eso tú serás mi emisario. Tú, mi querido _Syaoran_, serás la mismísima muerte. Serás algo así como…_mi encarnación en tu realidad_. **Tú vas a ser la muerte.**

Holy hell.

-Pero…

Y nada más pude articular. Tomó mi mano y sentí que la sangre en mis venas comenzaba a helarse, que su calor cedía para transformarse en aguahielo. Yo comencé a temblar, porque esta sensación era similar a aquella cuando pude realizar mi primer conjuro.

Era la sensación del poder. Y esta figura lo tenía de sobra.

-Serás libre…mientras cumplas nuestro trato…–murmuró la muerte, sin aflojar el agarre de concreto de sus heladas manos– si no…tengo un lugar muy especial para ti…

Yo no pude sino asentir. Y en ese momento me soltó. Pero algo había en mi mano, frío. Era un anillo con una calavera, cuyas cuencas brillaban como si tuviese dos rubíes ahí.

-Vete…–susurró a mi oído– tráeme lo que te pido…y a cambio, te daré tu libertad…

**Notas del final:**

**Seguramente, si alguno de los que me leía cuando escribía **_**cierta historia**_** en el fandom de Naruto ve esto, mandará a toda la Wehrmacht a liquidarme. Ni qué decir de los hinchas de Blood+ que siguen pidiéndome a voz en cuello que termine **_**aquella otra historia**_**…**

**Pero, ¿qué rayos? ¿Quieren hacer sufrir a un autor de fanfics? Díganle que tiene que terminar su carrera y encima niéguenle el gusto de escribir. Constatarán con gusto que enloquecerá a los dos minutos.**


End file.
